Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may communicate with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in communication capacity, speed, flexibility and/or efficiency have been sought. However, improving communication capacity, speed, flexibility and/or efficiency may present certain problems.
For example, wireless communication devices are equipped with many components that consume power. If active simultaneously, these components may reduce the power available for uplink transmission. This may result in a drop of the amount of data that may be transmitted, or the rate of data transmission. As illustrated in this discussion, systems and methods that manage uplink transmission power may be beneficial.